The prophet
by Gaby1989
Summary: Edward écrivain comme sa mère Esmé qui a reçut un prix dans les années 80 pour son livre: une ame perdue, histoire racontant la vie d'un sérial killer jamais arreté, qui se fait appellé THE PROPHET.Edward est en panne d'inspiration. Tous humain/Lemons


**Hey mes petites peggy (cochone ou pas),**

** me presente moi c'est Gabby, et eux là, a ma gauche et a ma droite, se sont mes deux Mikos. Mise en...bouche de ma fic.**

* * *

Prologue

POV Edward

Devant mon écran d'ordinateur allumé, je regardais le curseur clignoté, voila maintenant deux bonnes et longues heures. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'aurais le syndrome de la page blanche, moi Edward Cullen ? Page blanche ? Ca n'existe pas, je suis un infatigable, une source inépuisable d'inspiration. Vous devez pensez : « il a pas les chevilles qui enfles !? » et bien non, merci de vous en soucier. Je suis un prodige et j'en suis fier ! Oh laissez-moi me présenter.

Edward Cullen, fils de Carliste et Esmé Cullen. Ai deux sœurs, Alice et Isabella, et, un frère, Emmet. Mon frère et moi avons quatre années de différence, tandis qu'entre mes sœurs un an et demi nous sépare. Enfin Bella uniquement, car Alice et moi somme de faux jumeau. J'ai la meilleur famille au monde, un père médecin avec une dévotion totale pour ses enfants et ses patients cancéreux, oui mon père est oncologue, et c'est pas toujours gaie d'aller rendre visite a son paternel sur son lieu de travail. Ma mère, elle, est une romancière qui était très en vogue dans les années 80, puis elle nous a eu, et s'est consacré au conte pour enfants. Elle dit ne pas regretté, que nous sommes la plus belle preuve vivante, blabla, voila ! Elle a gâché son talent, oui ma mère est une romancière chevronné, qui n'avait pas peur, a une certaine époque d'écrire un roman polard noir en s'immergeant totalement dans son histoire, puisant son inspiration a la source, dans la vraie vie. Celui qui lui value un prix : Une âme perdue, que j'ai lu je ne sais combien de fois. Une histoire ou plutôt, une quasi biographie, d'un serial killer, qui n'a jamais été arrêté : The prophet. Ma mère c'est procuré je ne sais comment (et Dieu sais que j'ai demandé) les rapports de police de l'époque, avec les photos des cadavres dépecés, toutes étaient des adolescentes de 15-16 ans, vierge. Cette affaire a fait couler beaucoup d'encre dans la presse, média, et radio. Aucunes n'étaient porté disparue, la police pensait pouvoir les relié entre elles, un amis commun, un membre de leur famille, de travail ? Rien. C'est tout ce qu'a trouvé la police. Des incompétents ? Pas si sur, une cellule spécial avait été créé pour « l'occasion », le FBI, la CIA, rien, personne ne là retrouvé, personne n'ont plus, ne pense qu'il a « raccroché ». Sombre affaire, que m'a mère a retranscrite dans un livre, j'ignore comment elle a réussi a s'immergé dans la tête de cette assassin, sans avoir de difficulté a ne pas perdre pied. Elle ne là pas « fini », elle nous laisse présager son retour :

_**La fin n'existe que dans un monde parfais, et le monde dans lequel nous vivons ne l'est pas. Dieu créa l'Homme, puis nous envoya un messie pour nous libéré. Moi je suis envoyé pour le traqué, le torturé pour qu'il me supplie de l'achevé, le reste n'ai juste là que pour me distraire, et m'amusé. Je cesserai que quant il viendra a moi et qu'il lavera vos pêchés dans son propre sang, me transmettant ainsi, mon immortalité.**_

The prophet, comme il se fait appelé, dans ses messages qu'il laisse sur le reste de ses victimes, est catholique extrémiste, homnibulé par une seule et unique chose : un messie. Il serait d'après les profiler du FBI, un ancien chasseur ou boucher, car toutes ses filles ont été découpé avec minutie, comme si s'était une œuvre d'art, ou il travail d'orfèvre qu'il réalisait. Toute tué par arme blanche. Elles ne sont mortes qu'après son dernier coup, il a découpé chaque partie de leur membres dans le même ordre : leurs pieds sectionnés par leur cheville, le tibia par le genou, ensuite la hanche, leurs mains, coude, épaule et pour finir par le cou. Un homme très consciencieux, nettoyant la surface avec un désinfectant avant de découpé chaque victime, et laissant toujours son arme, planté dans sa cage thoracique avec un message, sur du papier ordinaire, écrit avec stylo ordinaire, et d'une écriture majuscule ordinaire.

Mais comment cet homme a reussi a vivre et tuer librement, sans la moindre peur de se faire arrêter?

Ou est-il? A t'il déjà choisi sa prochaine victime?

Je refermais avec rage mon ordinateur portable, m'effondrais sur le lit, essayant déséspérement de trouvé l'inpiration.

* * *

**Alors mes petits choux a la crème patissière napper de chocolat blanc, qu'est ce que vous en dite? **

**Je ne vous dis rien, juste qu'il y aura bien EdwardoBellien dans cette fiction, et que le Ratting M est aussi là parcequ'il y aura de l'hemoglobine, et evidemment du Lemons. Je tiens aussi a vous dire jeunes perverses qu'habitant avec deux gays (ou deux Dieux, ça dépend), il y aura aussi quelques petit slashs, je prefere vous le preciser au cas où vos petits yeux s'agrandissent a mesure des chapitres posté. J'espere ne pas avoir choqué ou défloré personne??**

**Mikos alias Haggen et Daz et Gabby.**


End file.
